dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Fillion
Nathan Fillion voiced Steve Trevor in Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, The Death of Superman and Reign of the Supermen and will portray Richard Hertz/Blackguard in the upcoming The Suicide Squad. He also voice Hal Jordan and Mr. Freeze in Robot Chicken DC Comics Special. Significant roles Please add a list of 's significant roles! Quotes ''Wonder Woman'' *"The challenge I find is just trying to use my natural voice and trying not to put on too much of a voice. I tried to just keep it nice and easy and relaxed. He's a little bit wry, he's a little bit dry. I can do that. And a couple of times I actually slipped in a little bit of a southern accent. Steve Trevor is not a complex guy. He's got a façade up, he's got a defense up, but he drops it a little bit because he does care about Diana. I like that he's got a bit of an arc, he's got something to learn. I think that's what makes a good character and a good story." *"What I know of Steve Trevor is everything that I learned from "Wonder Woman," the television series with Lynda Carter. And I don't remember much. I do remember his uniform, though." *"I think I've carved out a niche for myself in playing the not-so-hero. He's the guy, but he's not really quite THE guy you'd maybe turn to right away. Steve Trevor is a real guy – he's very natural, he's very honest. He doesn't apologize for much. He seems to be a pretty normal guy, or as normal as a guy hanging out with Wonder Woman can be." *"I find that I'm in a spot in my career right now where a lot of my jobs come around from people I've worked with already. People keep inviting me back. It's nice to work with the same people when you've had a good time previously, and this is one of those cases. So when you get a phone call saying, 'How would you like to be Steve Trevor in the new Wonder Woman animated movie?', you naturally answer 'That would be great.' And you smile all day." *"Keri Russell is a really wonderful actress and truly a wonderful human being. It's excellent working with her. Playing second fiddle to Keri, that's a wonderful fiddle to play. I've done it before, I'll do it again. As for her strengths as Wonder Woman, well, first of all, she has a jet. It's not invisible, but it's close. And she does wear a tiara. Not all the time – you're not going to see her walking down the street in it. But she's got it. And it looks good. She wears it well." ''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights'' *"I was always reading the comic books, I was always a spectator. Now I feel like I own a little piece of Green Lantern." *"He's a great guy, a gem, deserves all the success that he's getting, so it's neat to have a little piece and share it with someone you know." Category:Wonder Woman (2009) cast Category:Green Lantern: Emerald Knights cast Category:Justice League: Doom cast Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox cast Category:Robot Chicken DC Comics Special cast Category:DC Animated Film Universe cast Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis cast Category:The Death of Superman cast Category:Reign of the Supermen cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:The Suicide Squad cast